


gHoStS aReNt rEaL, but the chemistry between us is

by thefandomlife



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Ghost Hunting AU, M/M, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, but in the wise words of Shane Madej "ghosts aren't real", high school sweethearts, mentions of ghosts and spiritual phenomenons, not too spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomlife/pseuds/thefandomlife
Summary: I think the title explains a lot.... these three idiots don't know what will hit 'em
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Sara Rubin, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej/Sara Rubin, Shane Madej/Sara Rubin
Kudos: 28





	gHoStS aReNt rEaL, but the chemistry between us is

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, writing these three love birds again.... So I found this in my files and I was shocked at how I hadn't uploaded it. I must have gotten all weird and insecure but it's almost midnight on a Tuesday, I'm slightly wine drunk, and I have given up any hope of good sleep
> 
> so you are welcome internet!!!

When they got to L.A , Ryan was the one who suggested the (terrible) idea of going to a haunted house. There were so many stories of Los Angeles and since it had been around through so much history, Ryan claims, definitely not Shane, that there is so much ghost and demon activity. It’s not that Shane is a sourpuss and doesn’t want to go and have fun like any other teenager at a shitty building in even shittier weather, he just doesn’t see the point. You’re just gonna get spooked by some wind and tapping sounds, convincing yourself of something that isn’t even real and sinister as you think it to be  _ because there’s more realistic, and much more sinister things in this world _ .

But it’s the passionate look on his best friend’s face that gets him to finally agree, with a lot of grumbling and Sara threatening him with that evil look of hers. They had driven several hours on their high school graduation senior trip, Shane had a reason to bitch and be a little upset at the prospect of driving all that way for something that was just going to end in Ryan peeing his pants over a little wind and some spooky sounds. But Sara was not having any of it, and Shane feared her more than losing his sanity. 

Sara was his best friend ever since middle school and then they became friends with Ryan after the both of them developing a crush on the boy. At first it became a battle to see who could win the boy over, but Ryan Bergara was shitty at reading situations and was horribly oblivious. So the trio were friends, even though they all harbored secret feelings for each other and had no filter or way to express the butterflies that they got towards one another. It was fine, angst is good for people, it spices things up…

“Dude, I’m getting American Horror Vibes from this place.” Shane teased as they walked up to the house.

“American Horror Story is a great show dude, you’re basically admitting that this is the real deal!” Sara teased back.

“Ohohoho shiiit!” Ryan wheezed (yeah, literally  _ wheezed _ , what is wrong with this guy??? Why does Shane want to vomit from the cuteness of it???)

“I thought you were on my side…” Shane pouted to the curly haired girl who was giggling and skipping up the driveway.

“I’m on nobody's side! I’m my own, biiiitch!” 

The two (totally helplessly in love) boys laughed at her antics, following her up towards the mansion known as Myer’s Hill Mansion. 

“It was said that Harrison and Miranda Myers moved into the L.A area and built their mansion, but they didn’t realize they had built it on a section of land where there had been several gruesome murders having to do with Satanic ritual killings.” Ryan said, reading from his iphone and using his stupidly adorable mystery voice.

“Dude…” Shane muttered, “Ya think you would know if something that drastic happened on the property you were about to buy….like someone would say something.”

“‘Heyyyy so, sorry to bother ya, but ya kinda built yourself a spooky house there friend!’” Sara said in a mock-Minnesota accent.

Ryan laughed, loud and high pitched, the sound coming up from his stomach as his body seemed to move with it, leaning back and squeezing his eyes together in some sort of attempt at bracing against the sheer force of it. Shane is a writer, okay, he likes analyzing people’s movements and writing about it later on.

Sara squeezed her hand around the handle, smirking wickedly at the two boys.

“Shall we, boys?”

Shane wasn’t afraid to admit that her tone was disturbingly attractive, given the setting and setting sun around them. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief and her hair seemed to hang around her head like a glowing bright purple/pink halo. She was a gorgeous creature; she wasn’t human and Shane would stand by his belief in that, despite his hesitancy to anything supernatural. She was the only exception to his firm belief in reality, oh and also Ryan and his eyes that had a way of making Shane feel like he was floating.

Ryan gulped nervously, clutching his phone and cheap flashlight that he had deadass bought in a gas station on their drive there. Shane placed a hand on his lower back, standing guard behind him in a way to show his care and concern for the guy, even despite his skepticism. Ryan smiled nervously up at him as Sara swung open the door and walked in first.

“Oooooh, you can’t have a mansion in the 1920’s without a fancy chandelier!” She said, pointing up to the chandelier hanging haphazardly, several of the strings and jewels hanging loosely. 

There was glass and beads from the chandelier spread all over to the marble floor, as well as a fine layer of dust, dirt, and garbage from either homeless people or rowdy teens passing through. There wasn’t much furniture, just bare white walls with graffiti covering them. Whatever furniture there was, mostly in the back rooms Shane noted, were covered in long white sheets with layers of dust and grime on them. Shitty drapes hung over the windows, the glass long gone and the cooling night air from outside playing with the tail ends and dragging them across the marble floor.

Shane would give it a solid 7.5 spooks out of 10, he had been dragged into worser places by the hands of Ryan.

“Jesus, it’s chilly in here….” Ryan shivered, rubbing his hand down his arm.

“Don’t you dare start convincing yourself with that stupid theory that ghosts change the temperature of the room. It’s bullshit and you know it, Bergara!” Shane exclaimed, making the boy wheeze with laughter again.

“Dudes we should do something angsty and hip with the kids, like spin the bottle or whisk out a Ouija board!” Sara exclaimed, doing weird hand gestures that looked mysteriously close to dabbing.

“Holy shit no!” Ryan exclaimed.

Shane’s face flushed bright red at the prospect of spin the bottle.

“Ooooooh is someone shy about kissing or demons? Which one do you believe in, Shane? Demons or smooches?” Sara teased, jabbing a finger in his face, her face scrunched up as she giggled.

Shane stuttered, feeling his tongue turn to lead in his mouth.

“This is like some horrible beginning scene to a shitty porno.” Ryan muttered in the background.

“What the fuck? What kind of porn are you into?!” Shane exclaimed, horrified.

“He’s a kinky son of a bitch, he is!” Sara said with a laugh, swinging her arm around his neck, “is it the adrenaline from being scared that turns you on more? Or is it the prospect of fucking one sexy ass ghost?”

“Holy shit, Sara!” Ryan exclaimed, his eyes bulging out. “You can’t fuck a ghost! They aren’t corporeal!”

“Have you tried this before? How do you know this?!” Shane exclaimed again, still utterly shocked at their sudden switch of topics.

“Shut up, asshole!” Ryan wheezed. “You basically just admitted the existence of ghosts there, big guy.”

Shane’s arms sprouted with goosebumps, he tried to keep his cool like he did every damn time Ryan called him that. It made his heart beat and his stomach twist into knots. He loved it when Ryan called him that, maybe just a little too much.

“Hey, if you can’t fuck one of them, I can definitely act the part of a really convincing ghost.” Sara said with a wink, setting Ryan’s cheeks ablaze as she grabbed one of the white sheets and draped it over her shoulders, twirling and dancing around Ryan. “OoOoOoOo! I’m a g-g-ghost! I am going to haunt your pretty ass!”

“Did you just call my ass pretty?!”

They ended up exploring the top level of the house as Ryan read the wiki page on its history.

“The Meyer’s lived a pretty normal life until one day the neighbors came to bring some baked goods for a little exchange when they noticed the door wide open and Miranda laying on the floor covered in her own blood. Harrison was found in the bathtub with cuts all over his body, all of them going deep and wide enough for him to bleed out. Some people think he killed his wife and then killed himself, but his entire body was covered in this cuts, almost to the point where his face was unrecognizable.”

“Holy shit, that’s horrible.” Sara muttered as she shined the flashlight down one of the long hallways.

“Yeah, the next family to live here died almost similarly, but they were gutted and several of their internal organs were missing, which is noted to be something Satanic.” Ryan said, shivering from the thought.

“Hey, maybe there was a weird serial killer on the loose that nobody suspected, you can’t just look at that and think ‘oh! Shit, you’re right, ghosts did it!’ Cause that’s fuckin’ stupid!” Shane rattled on, his ever persistent skepticism making Ryan groan.

“Dude what’s it going to take for you to believe in ghosts or demons?”

“If Satan decided to walk up to me right now and spit in my face, maybe I’d believe it, or I’d think it was someone in a pretty believable party outfit!” Shane said.

Suddenly one of the bedroom doors slammed from down the hall. Ryan shrieked, jumping and clinging to Shane without realizing it. His face flushed bright red as he realized he had practically jumped into the guy’s arms.

“Wow Ryan, I didn’t realize it would be that easy to get you in my arms like this.” Shane said with a wink.

“H-Holy shit dude.” Ryan groaned, smacking his head against Shane’s chest. “Give me a break!”

“Hey dudes, let’s recreate that one vine of the kids all playing the Ouija board and it slides to yes and they all scream ‘WHAT THE FUUUUUCK’!” Sara screamed.

“You’re such a giant dork.” Shane chuckled.

“You love me darling!” She said with a wink.

“Unfortunately.” Ryan and Shane muttered at the same time.

Sara gasped and smacked her hands over her face.

“Oh my goodness, and I thought you two were the ultimate otp!”

“What?!” Shane and Ryan exclaimed.

“You two are idiots, you know that right? You’re lucky I love you guys.”

Shane’s heart flipped, spiraling downwards into his stomach.

“We aren’t going to be idiots together though,” Shane muttered, shattering the mood. “What do we do then?”

He didn’t realize his hands were shaking. It was a no brainer that if anyone else had tried to force him in this stupid “haunted” house, he would have laughed in their face and refused. But he didn’t when Ryan came up to him with articles printed out and an excited grin, and especially when Sara wore her stupid hats and large sweaters to stay warm on the chilly ghost hunting nights. No one would make him smile the way he does when he’s with them. No one would understand his horrible sense of humor and insane amounts of anxiety over the smallest of things. No one would know how to give him the right amount of criticism on his stories like Sara did at three in the morning when he couldn’t sleep because his insomnia was reacting again. No one would make history class interesting with stupid fanfictions of George Washington and Thomas Jefferson and talk shit about the founding fathers than how Ryan did.

He was in love with his best friends and he didn’t want to let them go. This was his last excuse to really hang out with them before they went their separate ways to schools across the country. He didn’t want to let them go without having said something to make them understand his love for them.

“Shane? You okay dude?” Sara asked, her sweater sleeves slipping down and making her look so adorable and beautiful as the moonlight hit her face so elegantly.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He muttered, shaking his head to rid himself of any tears.

“I’m feeling positively spooked out,” Ryan broke the silence. “I want to get under the covers of our hotel beds!”

Shane was grateful for his two friends overlooking his emotional slip up. But he did notice the concern in Sara’s eyes and how she grabbed his hand and swung their arms as they skipped down the stairs. Ryan allowed him to sit shotgun beside him and play his hipster, shitty music as they drove away from the creepy house in the woods.

But it was just his luck that the hotel had mixed up their booking and gave them one large queen bed instead of two kings. Sara just smiled and took the keys, not wanting to start an issue, even tipping the woman extra for trying to get them comfortable and situated. Shane was tired and emotionally drained, flopping his long legs and torso across the entire bed. 

“Shaaaaane, I want to flop too!” Ryan whined, toeing his shoes off. “Move over!”

“Make me.” Shane muttered without thinking.

Suddenly He had an armful of Ryan against his chest as he had turned to stretch out his back. Ryan giggled and grinned down at him,. His face mere inches away from Shane’s. He felt his breathing short-circuit as Ryan’s gaze lingered on his lips for a slight second too long.

“Sorry,” Ryan said breathlessly, “You look like you need cuddles.”

“Did someone say CUDDLES?!” Sara exclaimed, already dressed down in a pair of sweatpants and hoodie.

She grinned and jumped up on the bed, getting in on Shane’s other side and snuggling up to his side. Shane felt like he was going to cry, having his two best friends right there in his arms.

“You two are insufferable.” Shane muttered, trying not to cry.

Sara was a very discerning person, so he knew she could read what was going on in his turmoil-filled mind. She smiled knowingly, running a hand through his bangs as his breathing hitched agaIn.

“So are you,” she whispered, “but that’s how I like you, Mr. Madej.”

“Really? This gangly and long body that’s full of anxiety and going to school halfway across the country from you guys?” His voice pitched and his eyes watered.

Sara placed a hand against his face softly.

“Dude, you wouldn’t believe the amount of times I had a mental breakdown until I realized I was in love with you two.” Ryan gasped at this, Shane’s eyes widening. “What?! None of you were gonna make the first move, I’ve been playing my cards and moving my game pieces for two years now!”

“Sara…” Shane whispered, his voice strained as tears prickled at his eyes. “Is this real?”

She grinned, a beautiful bright smile that could bloom flowers with its power and intensity. 

“Yes, of course silly.”

Suddenly her lips grazed over his, light and so wonderfully beautiful. Shane’s chest felt like it was breaking apart and glowing all at the same time. His eyes fluttered closed and he let himself press back, relief and pure happiness filling his veins.

Ryan coughed awkwardly.

Sara grinned and reach over Shane and nuzzled Ryan’s head playfully with a wide grin.

“I would never leave you out, bud! C’mere!” She giggled, pulling him in by his neck.

Shane felt tears prick at his eyes, wondering if this was a dream come true. Sara parted from a dumbstruck Ryan and playfully messed up his hair, turning back to Shane with a knowing smile.

“I know you Shane, I know every little weird habit of yours and the way you like your eggs and coffee. I know what cologne you always lean towards and the favorite sweater of yours that makes your eyes sparkle and stand out beautifully. I know what makes you mad, I know what makes you cry, and I know what makes you happy. We both bonded over our love of this guy—”

“—hey!” Ryan exclaimed, his cheeks reddening.

“—but I think that made us love each other more. School won’t separate us, Shane, just like how that Christian summer camp didn’t stop me from coming straight back home and drawing the artwork to your cute little crime novels or the jump from middle school to high school. We know each other so well and I’ve been in love with you for so long, it’s honestly apart of me now.” Sara finished, wiping the tears that had fallen down Shane’s cheeks.

“I can’t believe you two had a crush on me this whole time and didn’t tell me, you assholes! I thought I was being a dick for thinking you guys are the most attractive people I’ve ever met!” Ryan laughed as Sara nudged his ribs with her elbow.

Shane watched them both laugh and wrestle on the bed before him, his heart expanding impossibly wide. 

That night, they all cuddled up on the giant bed and watched shitty live t.v, commenting on the horrible acting and holding hands with one another into the early hours of the morning. Shane grinned to himself as Sara fell asleep mid sentence, her head lolling and plopping on his shoulder, Ryan already passed out and snuggling his chest. He snuggled his two friends close to his side, a warm and pleased smile spreading over his face.

So what, he was a sarcastic, defensive, skeptic teenager who had a bit of self deprecation issues to deal with. But that didn’t mean that he got to snuggle in close to his two loved ones and kiss the tops of their heads, impossibly happy and grateful for ghost hunting trips.


End file.
